1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the test filed of thermal properties, and particularly to a method for analysis of thermal resistance.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat management becomes a hot spot in the filed of device applications in present research. The optical, electrical, color and life characteristics will be influence by heat dissipation characteristic of devices directly. Thermal resistance is an important evaluation criterion for device heat dissipation characteristic, and an accurate structure of thermal resistance is more important for analyzing the effect of heat contact between components of the device and the defects of heat conduction inside the components.
There are some methods for analysis of the thermal resistance structure recently. Because of only basing on temperature data of the DUT, the results of these methods are influenced by temperature measurement accuracy greatly, so for each heat conduction component, the precise thermal resistance can't be obtained and the problems of heat dissipation characteristics and internal defects can't be judged accurately.
What is more important, thermal resistance of the contact interface between heat conduction components can't be obtained by the existing thermal resistance analysis methods. When the contact of the heat conduction components is bad, the thermal resistance of the contact interface will be increased significantly. So, the thermal resistance of the contact interface is not only an important criterion for judging the heat contact status, but also an important characteristic parameter for designing the heat dissipation and improving the heat management. However, influenced by the surface characteristic and the connection layer of each heat conduction component during the test and analysis of the thermal resistance structure, for example, the difficulty in confirming the thickness of the contact surface, irregular shape of connection layer and anisotropy of the materials of the heat conduction contact surface, generally, the thermal resistance is difficult to measure. Thus the effect of heat contact between the components can't be judged accurately and objectively, causing difficulties to the manufacturers and designers to improve the heat dissipation characteristic.